


Unexpected Changes

by Etherikal, Gamingerve31



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dream Smp, Minecraft, Other, Short One Shot, Shorts, Tags May Change, cogchamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherikal/pseuds/Etherikal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingerve31/pseuds/Gamingerve31
Summary: This is a series of shorts based on fusions that Etherikal and I are doing together!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome

This is a book full of short stories based on fusions that my friend and I have created as a large project.

The stories consist of how the Dream SMP Members fused or just random events that sound fun to do.

We will not do any nsfw of any form or anything off and romantic relationships will be adults only if there are any. Most might just be platonic relationships.

Feel free to give any suggestions if you want for any fusion.


	2. DreamXD and George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusions were not uncommon in the world. Many people used fusions to increase someone's strength or see what new things they could do together.  
> There exist two large continents in the world. The continent of the Dream SMP and the continent of Imostor.  
> Treaties have been signed by both continents to allow the people from both areas to fuse together if desired. 
> 
> The act of Forced Fusing has been deemed as prohibited within the boundaries. Forces Fusing has been shown to have major side effects on the participants once they have unfused. Those who have been convicted of Forced Fusing will be punished according to the laws of the land.

George yawned lightly as he awoke from his slumber. He had been asleep for a while and had let DreamXD take care of him. It was weird to be fused with a god but it helped to keep him safe whenever he went into strange spells of sleep.

DreamXD had offered to give George to cure whatever was happening to him but Sapnap and George had agreed that they should try getting it themselves since they didn't have much to do. 

DreamXD was currently resting somewhere in their combined mind. It took a lot of their energy to keep full control of their body so George would usually take over until they unfused or DreamXD got back. It was rare for them to control their body together but George thought it was fun when they did.

George looked around and noticed the DreamXD had stopped near a lake. George tilted his head as he looked around, it was nighttime. George smiled lightly. He really enjoyed staying up during the night. It was much more different than the daytime. Everything looked so calm and mysterious.  
George hummed lightly as he explored the new area he had been left at. The light rays that emitted from the moon gently helped George and illuminated the area. The trees blocked the rays as they protected small creatures from awakening from their sleep. The grass seemed to be wet from the light showers of the clouds that had rained sometime earlier. George could smell the crisp scent of the shower along with the grass that swayed lightly against the breeze. The water in the lake rippled as the breeze gently grazed over the top of the water. The light chirping of bugs and frogs filled the air, keeping George company.

George smiled as he found a small bud. He crouched down. It was still young and it would be a while before it could bloom. George slightly jumped as he felt something land on his shoulder. He turned his head to the left and was met with one of DreamXD's small angel blobs. It looked like Dream whenever he turned into a blob but instead of the familiar two dots and a large smile, they had an X and a large open mouth smile. It was like DreamXD's mask but the mouths seemed a bit longer and more together in a way. It had small pale yellow wings and pale bluish-green blush marks on its cheek. They wore a star-shaped headdress. George had placed the small headdress on the small angels to make it easier to see who was who.   
The small angel happily flapped its small wings as it nuzzled its cheek against their cheek. George awed lightly and gave them a gentle pat on the head. The small angel let out a happy chirp as they flew off their shoulder and towards the flower.

"Do you like it?" George asked, he could hear his voice sounding a bit echoey but that was fine.  
The angel nodded as they flew around it. It made sure to not get too close and harm it.

George hummed in response as he slowly raised their hand towards the flower. Their hand hovered over the flower. They took a small breathe as they poured some of their power towards their palm and into the flower. The flower glowed lightly as it took the power and began to grow. The small angel had landed on the ground and watched happily. 

Soon, George pulled his hand away and smiled brightly at the blob.  
"There you go," George said happily. The flower had opened up into large Cornflower. It looked to be the size of a Sunflower. It might have been so largely due to him using their power.

The small angel didn't seem to care too much. It simple chirped out happily and flew to the top of it, landing lightly in the center and looking at the blue petals with curiosity.  
George sighed as he sat down in front of the flower. The other blob popped out from under their cape and started to examine the Cornflower along with the first blob. 

As he watched the blob, he started to feel warmth in his chest. He felt a bit lightheaded but it was ok. He usually felt that way whenever they were about to unfuse.   
George closed his eyes as they started to unfuse. It was quick compared to other fusions George has gone through.   
George slowly opened his eyes. The Cornflower was still there but the blobs had landed on one of the leaves and watched as George and DreamXD unfused. Once they were done, they went back to looking at the flower.

George smiled lightly as he looked for DreamXD. He couldn't seem to find him but frowned a bit when they found DreamXD floating about them. XD snickered lightly at George's reaction. XD lightly tapped George's nose as he floated beside George and sat down beside him. He looked at the flower and the happy little blobs.

George playfully rolled his eyes. He stretched lightly as they laid down and watched the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make something wholesome. Hope you liked it!  
> ~Sky


End file.
